


you're overthinking this

by humidnights



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Choir Kids, Coffee Shops, M/M, Multi, reuploaded cause im a shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humidnights/pseuds/humidnights
Summary: no matter when it is, they always end up together.high school au, multiship.endgame mcspirk





	1. staring at the sky (james t kirk) - thursday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luftballons99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luftballons99/gifts).



> published before as "if we all (collectively) stopped staring, we'd get better grades"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how did he even get spock's number in the FIRST place is the question you should be asking.

today at 5:20 PM  
hey! it’s jim. i was wondering if you had the homework from history?  
i was totally zoning out, haha.  
spock !  
today at 5:23 PM  
_Hello, Jim._  
_I think you are perhaps confused?_  
_We do not have any homework._

//  
  
 today at 5:24 PM  
BONES  
BONES BONES BONES BONESSSSS  
bones  
today at 5:25 PM  
_jesus, jim_  
_what is it?_  
_oh, god_  
_does this have to do with the history kid?_  
today at 5:26 PM  
I THINK I MADE IT TOO OBVIOUS  
bones  
today at 5:26 PM  
_what did you even send to him??_  
today at 5:27 PM  
I ASKED HIM WHAT THE HOMEWOKR WAS…….. BONES……….BONES…………… BOOOOOOONESSSSS  
bones  
today at 5:29 PM  
_jim._  
_jim you know it’s the first day. right_  
_you remember that._  
_that it is the first day of your junior year,_  
_and no classes have assigned homework yet_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song for this chapter: i won't be done - alosia  
>  _(how did i get on this path/time and fate are trying to make me laugh)_


	2. and roars for my memory of you (kei “spock” itakura) - saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enter the coffee shop.

Nyota Uhura  
today at 12:31 PM  
_I’m outside._  
 _You up?_  
today at 12:23 PM  
Somewhat.  
Feel free to come in, Nyota.  
I am just finding appropriate apparel.  
Nyota Uhura  
today at 12:35 PM  
_Pfft._  
_I’m coming up._  
_It’s not like you own anything other than black and blue._  
_It’s just a coffee shop, I wouldn’t be too worried._  
today at 12:36 PM  
I believe you can never be too careful.  
You’d be surprised on how difficult it is.  
(I also own various shades of grey.)  
  
//

Pavel Chekov  
today at 12:50 PM  
_keiii !  
__are you at the shop yet ?  
__the tea there is so good  
__told uhura about it because she said you didn’t like coffee  
_ today at 12:53 PM  
We are trying to find our way in.  
I fail to see how a shop in a small area would be convenient.  
Nyota seems frustrated.  
Pavel Chekov  
today at 12:57 PM  
_tell her it’s that really small turn !  
__you have to do like, 20 u-turns to get to it_  
_maybe you should be driving_  
today at 1:03 PM  
Ah.  
We’re here.  
Hikaru said he seemed interested in this shop, would you be interested in a “group conversation” with him and myself?

 

//

 

Hikaru Sulu  
today at 1:05 PM  
_Hey!! Did you make it alright??_  
 _Pavel told me Uhura was pretty pissed, lmao._  
today at 1:06 PM  
We made it fine.  
Nyota seems happier that we are not driving.  
I told her I would be fine to drive the way back.  
As for her being “pissed” --  
I have no comment on the matter.  
Pavel Chekov  
today at 1:15 PM  
_omg spock_  
 _u take so long to type_  
 _text us what u think of the place though !!_  
today at 1:17 PM  
I will make na effort to type faster, then.  
an**  
We are entering the shop now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song for this chapter: medicines - the taxpayers  
>  _(pushed on through the broken glass, and had ourselves a look around)_


	3. someday something’s coming (leonard h mccoy) - saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jim and len text fast. so fast.

Scotty  
today at 1:37 PM  
_so he’s not too happy about tht?  
__but how do u scream over text?_ _  
_ today at 1:39 PM  
“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAUGUGUGHGUHHHHH  
AHHHHHHHHH?????  
AAAAAAAAAA!!”  
hold on, he’s blowing my phone up  
  
//  
  
today at 1:40 PM  
jim, seriously  
Jim  
today at 1:41 PM  
_THE GIRL HE WAS WITH WAS SO PRETTY  
__HER NAME WAS UHURA  
__THEY WERE BOTH DRESSED REALLY NICELY  
__THEY ONLY GOT ONE CUP BONES  
__ONE CUP!!!!!! FOR TWO PEOPLE!!!!!!  
_ today at 1:43 PM  
wait, uhura?  
does she have darker skin and black hair??  
i think she’s in my class  
fuck  
what does spock look like  
Jim  
today at 1:45 PM  
_YEAH?? SHE HAS LIKE.. EARRINGS  
__spock has black hair & brown eyes?? i think hes japanese (??), really cute  
__glasses  
_ today at 1:46 PM  
yeah, they’re both in my 7th  
why does he only own black clothes???  
Jim  
today at 1:47 PM  
_EJFKFKF  
__WHAT???  
__REALLY??  
__ive seen him wear grey i think?? maybe hes lowkey goth  
__its cute.. lbr  
__what class??  
_ Jim  
today at 1:50 PM  
_bones ur takin realll long to reply  
__u normally take .2 seconds  
__r u ok??  
_ today at 1:51 PM  
sorry, i was laughing  
it’s more than lowkey if you say you “think” youve seen him wear gray  
maybe it was a really light shade of black  
we’re in choir together  
i don’t know why it was funny suddenly but it was  
they’re both good singers tho  
u know maureen from rent??  
Jim  
today at 1:52 PM  
_DNFKFKFI  
__movie or broadway  
_ today at 1:52 PM  
youd have to be specific about WHICH broadway maureen…..  
smh  
nicole scherzinger  
uhura sounds like her??  
like in “run”  
dunno about spock though, haven’t heard him sing yet  
we don’t sit close together  
haven’t really heard him talk much either  
he has a higher voice tho  
think that’s what i heard the teacher say  
anyway why do you assume that the coffee was for them to share in the first place  
Jim  
today at 1:54 PM  
_i really don’t think anyone would come here for one cup of coffee  
__also whatever @ ur musical addiction  
__i still stand by the shrek musical  
_ today at 1:55 PM  
you disgust me  
maybe it was just a test?  
tho it’s like 2 bucks  
well i can’t really say i know  
but i can say _i’m not asking  
_ Jim  
today at 1:55 PM  
_but bonnnnnesssssssssssssss  
__pllllllllllllllllllllllllzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
_ today at 1:57 PM  
(image)  
Jim  
today at 1:57 PM  
_BONES  
__I CANT BELIEVE U JUST MEME’D ME…..  
__WOW……  
__WE’RE NOT FRIENDS ANYMORE…………………….  
__no but really did you save that on your phone or was it there the whole time  
__bones?  
__ugh shit  
__NOW there are customers…_ ttyl !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song for this chapter: i'm still here - treasure planet  
>  _(wanna hold on and feel i belong/and how can the world want me to change/they’re the ones that stay the same)_


	4. i'm not afraid (schedules)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in case you were wondering their classes and their years.

FRESHMAN  
  
_CHEKOV, PAVEL_  
P1 ENVIRONMENTAL SCIENCE  
P2 ADVISORY  
P3 PRE-CALCULUS  
P4 AP WORLD HISTORY  
P5 PE  
P6 AP ENGLISH  
P7 ART  
  
  _MORRISON, JAYLAH_  
P1 PE  
P2 GEOMETRY  
P3 ADVISORY  
P4 LITERATURE AND COMPOSITION  
P5 AMERICAN SIGN LANGUAGE  
P6 THEATER  
P7 US HISTORY  
  
JUNIORS  
  
_KIRK, JAMES  
_ P1 EARTH AND SPACE  
P2 AP ENGLISH  
P3 PRE-CALCULUS  
P4  AP WORLD HISTORY  
P5 ADVISORY  
P6 ART  
P7 ---  
  
_ITAKURA, KEI  
_ P1 ENVIRONMENTAL SCIENCE  
P2 STATISTICS  
P3 ADVISORY  
P4 AP WORLD HISTORY  
P5 AMERICAN SIGN LANGUAGE  
P6 AP ENGLISH  
P7 CONCERT CHOIR  
  
_UHURA, NYOTA  
_ P1 SPANISH 3  
P2 ADVISORY  
P3 EARTH AND SPACE  
P4 CALCULUS  
P5 AP ENGLISH  
P6 THEATER  
P7 CONCERT CHOIR  
  
_SULU, HIKARU  
_ P1 EARTH AND SPACE  
P2 STATISTICS  
P3 ADVISORY  
P4 LITERATURE AND COMPOSITION  
P5 PE  
P6 ART  
P7 GEOGRAPHY  
  
SENIORS  
  
_MCCOY, LEONARD  
_ P1 ---  
P2 STATISTICS  
P3 AP BIOLOGY  
P4 LITERATURE AND COMPOSITION  
P5 EARTH AND SPACE  
P6 ADVISORY  
P7 CONCERT CHOIR  
  
_SCOTT, MONTGOMERY_  
P1 ---  
P2 STATISTICS  
P3 ADVISORY  
P4 SPEECH   
P5 AMERICAN SIGN LANGUAGE  
P6 ART  
P7 ---  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, yes, i did forget that sophomore was a year. i actually forgot.  
> i 100% spent thousands of years tinkering ages and classes.  
> song for this chapter: what's it gonna be - shura  
>  _(if you let me down, let me down slow)_


End file.
